This invention relates to a sweep auger for moving particulate material across the floor of a circular storage bin toward the center of the bin.
Sweep augers have long been used to unload grain or other granular or particulate material from circular storage bins. A conventional sweep auger is radially disposed and rotates about its longitudinal axis to drag the granular material to an unloading sump at the center of the bin. Simultaneously, the auger revolves around the central vertical axis of the bin to advance across the bin floor in a sweeping action. The auger shaft typically is rotated by power means connected to the radial inner end of the shaft. A drive wheel is attached to the radial outer end of the shaft for rotation therewith to support the outer portion of the auger, as well as to assist in driving the auger in a sweeping motion. A speed reduction mechanism may be provided on the drive wheel such that the wheel rotates at a slower speed than the auger shaft, as described in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,093.
Conventional sweep augers are spaced a short distance above the floor of the bin. Such spacing inherently leaves a small amount of grain on the floor which is not picked up by the auger and moved to the sumps of the bin. Such leftover grain is wasted.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved sweep auger which minimizes the amount of grain left on the floor of the bin.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved sweep auger having an attachment adjacent the trailing edge of the auger to enhance removal of grain from the bin.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved sweep auger having an adjustable panel attached to the rear of the backboard, with the adjustability allowing for variances of the floor level due to uneven concrete or steel floor installation, and for other equipment, such as sumps installed in the floor.
A further objection of the present invention is the provision of an improved sweep auger having a round tube attached to the backboard, with the round design allowing easy passage over obstructions on the bin floor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved sweep auger which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.